


Understanding

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Hikaru no Go, Ko Yeong-ha, understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Yeong-ha is starting to learn some of the words they use, though he hasn't tried to study it, and hasn't let Su-yeong get away with using it when _they_ aren't around. He will not bow in this or in anything. If they want to understand him and make themselves understood, _they_ will bow.


End file.
